Helping Hand
by xxkoffeexx
Summary: She looks into the mirror and wonders who that little girl is. Slight Liechtenstein x Iceland.


**Helping Hand**

By xxkoffeexx

Summary: Looking into the mirror, she wondered who that little girl was. Slight Liechtenstein x Iceland.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

.

After years of convincing herself otherwise, Liechtenstein finally realized she was never going to mature into a woman.

It was on a rainy, dreary evening when this momentous epiphany transpired, and she was sitting in front of the vanity mirror. Switzerland had long bid her good night, expecting her to retire as well, not knowing that she was far from feeling sleepy.

Over the years, her hair had grown only a few centimeters at the most, not long enough to braid like she used to. Silently, she brushed the blond ends with small, childlike fingers. Then she touched the space below her throat, collarbone not quite visible through her flesh. Further down south below her nightgown was nothing but a flat wasteland, a mocking reminder of her underdevelopment. But that was an old story, long history, yesterday's news. She slowly pulled her gaze back up to the chapped lips, the plain nose, the pale cheeks, and then gazed into the mirror.

Green eyes stared back at her. Innocent, vapid green eyes.

Liechtenstein wondered who this little girl was.

.

Her role during the world meetings, she surmised, was to sit by her brother's side and look pretty.

But that was a very rare thought indeed, a slip of the tongue so to say. It usually happened when the politics were not good and she could barely reach Switzerland's shoulder to peek over it. During those meetings when the bigger, stronger nations debated while her brother kept neutral silence, Liechtenstein wanted to _do_ something.

_Look at me_, she thought. See what the wars had done? There was no good or bad. There was no winning or losing. There was only bitter triumph and angry defeat, and then there was little Liechtenstein with no army and plenty of hurt and couldn't they glance at her even once?

Her childlike hands clenched under the table.

Across the table, a young man stared at the pretty doll whose green eyes did not look so vapid.

.

Hungary was her role model.

She watched in awe as the older woman swung her frying pan of doom in a glorious arc and landed a satisfying smack on Prussia's cringing face. Austria calmly sipped his afternoon tea, and Switzerland hastily guided his sister away from this violent scene.

Hungary's calm and beautiful face remained in her memory for a long time.

Liechtenstein knew she had nothing to complain about. She was safely out of the economic depression, thanks to her brother. She was slowly building financial resources, regaining the stability her tiny nation had before the Great War. Most importantly, she was protected by one of the safest nations in the world. When compared to the civil and international tumult other small nations experienced, she had a relatively uncomplicated life.

But she wasn't complaining. She just wasn't satisfied.

Was it wrong to reach higher? To search for her place in the world? Her people were a tiny nation, but they had big hearts and intelligent minds. She wanted to help other nations as well, just as her brother had done. She wished to extend a hand and help them become strong enough to stand on their own feet. To put it simply, she wanted to be useful.

Liechtenstein knew she did not have strength or armies, or vast territories, or even a single airport.

But she did have brains. And a computer.

.

The day she asked if she could pet Canada's bear, it was sweltering hot and the meeting room's air conditioner was broken.

Liechtenstein had been staring at the poor, sweating bear throughout the meeting, unaware of the heat herself. Her summer dress was light as a spring breeze, and being the pretty doll she was expected to be, she was not obliged to work up a rage arguing with the other nations.

She also did not notice a young man gazing at her across the table, silently admiring her calm simplicity and poise.

Germany called for a break. Everybody, particularly England, America and China, sank in their seats, waiting for a cool drink. Nobody wanted to move unnecessarily in the stifling humidity. Next to her, Switzerland glared irritably at everybody, wanting nothing more than to walk out of this tiresome meeting.

She stood up.

Switzerland glanced at her sharply. Everyone watched as she made her way over to the country-who-they-never-knew-existed and stopped. Then she smiled and asked politely if she may pet his cute bear.

Canada and his bear stared.

It was a pivotal moment, as it would turn out much later. But at that moment, Liechtenstein was enamored by the white bear and she couldn't understand why everybody ignored its owner. She knew only too well what it felt like to be marginalized, and the bear (and Canada) did not deserve it one bit.

She extended a small hand and shook Kumajirou's paw.

.

Lately, she became aware of someone's eyes on her.

A prickling feeling would alert her, like the arrival of a sudden rain in the summer. She was bewildered, for who would pay attention to quiet little Liechtenstein during a world meeting? She certainly was not the one in front of the room, pounding the table and declaring herself a hero.

When it was break time, she lifted her eyes quickly and found violet eyes gazing straight at her.

Iceland didn't seem disconcerted at being caught staring; instead he blinked steadily and nodded in acknowledgment. His cool demeanor made Liechtenstein envious, for she would have blushed and stammered twice over if she were in his place. Then she wondered again why he was paying attention to her. Perhaps there was something wrong with her face? Liechtenstein resisted the urge to pull out a mirror, suddenly feeling jittery.

Hesitantly, she returned the nod.

Her brother, being Switzerland, caught this tiny movement and immediately homed in on the recipient, eyes narrowing dangerously. To his credit, and much to her relief, he did not bust out the firearm at his belt. Iceland met his gaze dead on without wavering.

Then Norway joined this silent staring match across the table, perhaps curious as to what had caught his brother's attention so fixedly. Switzerland straightened and returned the stare, determined to protect his sister's honor from this potential threat.

Liechtenstein stifled a sigh, wishing her brother were not quite so protective of her.

.

She never really noticed Iceland during the meetings, even though he sat almost directly across from her. She never really paid attention to anybody, honestly, because they never paid attention to her. But she found his puffin extremely adorable, almost as adorable as Kumajirou or Gilbird.

Iceland was as silent as his brother, probably even more so. When he wasn't looking at Liechtenstein, he was feeding his puffin, or murmuring something to his brother, or simply watching the other nations with a blank expression on his handsome face.

He was almost like her, she mused, similar in that they were younger siblings, quiet, and under the influence of their older siblings.

Liechtenstein thought about this for a long time, until Kumajirou waved sleepily at her and she happily made her way over to Canada. Switzerland watched her like a hawk but didn't follow her, probably assured that Canada wouldn't harm a flea, never mind besmirch Liechtenstein's innocence. Canada nervously chatted with the female, very much aware of her brother's watchful stare, and she listened with half an ear.

She petted the bear's soft fur and wondered what a puffin felt like.

.

It was a chilly evening when she spotted a familiar black and white bird disappear around a corner.

The nations were meeting at England's house for Christmas this year, and so far nothing interesting happened (i.e. France stripping after only an hour, Prussia and Spain getting England drunk, Switzerland going terminator on some unlucky nation, etc.). Liechtenstein was having a surprisingly pleasant evening, speaking with several female nations and laughing at North Italy's cute flirting tactics. Many European nations made it a point to greet her personally, aware of her high economic stability in the continent. The attention was nice, to say the least, but she thought something was missing.

She did not see Iceland anywhere in the house, even though the other Nordics were present, and so she surmised he wasn't coming to the party. The pang of disappointment was sharper than she expected.

So when she saw the puffin, she naturally followed it. It was hopping alone through the dimly lit halls, and she wondered if it had come along with Norway.

She followed it into a guest room and realized it had come with its owner.

He was leaning against the huge window, curtains drawn to the night sky, his white ribbon untied. When his violet eyes lifted to her, Liechtenstein was struck by the unhealthy paleness of his face. She took a tentative step forward, and stopped upon realizing he might not want her to intrude his privacy.

Then he spoke.

"Good evening, Liechtenstein."

The way his accented English said her name so casually, so familiarly, made her more surprised than she thought was possible.

But then she registered the tired note in his voice, and quickly responded, "Good evening, Iceland. I did not know you were here. I saw Mr. Puffin and followed him." Her tone was apologetic, and he smiled slightly.

"You look beautiful," he said, and before she could digest this he continued, "You have matured."

She ducked her head, trying to hide her disappointment, having heard something similar all evening. "Thank you. But I am still… the same."

"One of my people lives in your country," he continued, not moving from the window as he watched her blinked at him. "He prospers from your economy. He is happy living there."

"Oh," she said softly in realization. "Yes. I remember him."

Iceland looked down at his puffin, absently rubbing its little head. The moonlight emphasized the shadows under his eyes, making him seem even more pale. She took a small step into the room.

"Forgive me," she said hesitantly, "but are you feeling well?"

"I am not," he answered, and his cynical smile made her stare. "You can easily tell, no? Don't be polite."

Liechtenstein had walked closer to him without realizing, clutching her skirt with tension. Her heart beat twice as fast and there was an anxious jumbling in her stomach. "Do you need help?" she asked. When his violet orbs flashed at her, she thought her heart stopped.

"Do you pity me?"

The bitter tinge in his voice made her wonder just how bad his condition was. She found her voice and was glad it did not shake. "I do not pity you. I only wish to help, if I can."

He was silent for so long that she saw the first flurry of snow fall steadily outside the window.

Then he straightened abruptly, walked up to her and gently took her unresisting hand. "You are helping already," he murmured, before bowing and brushing her knuckles with his lips. "You make my people very happy."

"But it is just one man," she protested, blushing lightly.

He smiled so that she almost couldn't tell how sick he was feeling and stepped past her, the puffin waddling along.

"That is enough."

.

Switzerland told her that Iceland was hit pretty badly by the recession, and that Russia was offering to help the island. Liechtenstein didn't know why this thought made her concerned, but the memory of the dark room and Iceland's shadowed smile probably had something to do with it.

She took matters into her own hands.

.

The tea party was limited to five guests, including the two animals.

Liechtenstein very solemnly handed Kumajirou and Mr. Puffin matching sweaters that she had knit herself. The sweaters were a deep magenta, identical except for the size. Canada and Iceland exchanged glances. The two animals stared at their gifts. Norway and Switzerland seemed content drinking their honey tea, though the Nordic nation seemed amused. The clock ticked loudly in the ensuing silence.

Liechtenstein asked if they would try on the sweaters. The animals looked horrified by this idea, but their human owners grabbed them before they could escape. She smiled in delight.

When the party ended, she suggested they meet like this again. It was good for their economies, and it was good for their animal friends too. Canada, shy and humble, was happy to be recognized not only as a nation, but as a friend. Norway and Switzerland gravely shook hands, hoping for a good relationship in the future.

Iceland's eyes flickered when Liechtenstein extended a firm hand to him.

"I would like us to work together," she said quietly, green eyes steady. He paused, and then clasped her hand for a long moment, smiling softly.

"That would be nice."

.

Switzerland made a noise of surprise, and she paused inquisitively. He blinked at her.

"Have you grown taller?"

Liechtenstein blinked and glanced down at her floor-length pink dress. She wasn't wearing heels today. When she glanced back up, he was standing directly in front of her, measuring the top of her head with his hand. She came up to his chin, almost to his mouth, and Switzerland looked bemused.

"You _have _grown."

She wasn't sure what to say to this, but his odd smile made her suggest, "Perhaps it is only today? Maybe the floor is a little higher…"

He shook his head. "You've grown, Liechtenstein." Then, awkwardly, he said, "I'm proud."

She watched him turn and walk away. Then she went on her way as well, glancing at her reflection in the nearby windows. She _was_ growing. Her hair was brushing her shoulders now, and she had to sweep it away from her face. She felt the space below her throat, marveling at the shape of her collarbone. Perhaps Iceland had been right. She was maturing, little by little, year by year.

Then she suddenly halted. She stared long and hard into her reflection.

Liechtenstein could see her breasts.

END

.

A/N: As promised to myself, some light Liechtenstein and Iceland. It was more heavily Liechtenstein, which I can't complain about because she is the most awesome and sweetest girl in Hetalia. Hopefully I didn't butcher any of these characters too much.

As of 2007, there was one Icelander living in Liechtenstein. I'm sure that's changed now.

2009 Iceland's economy was hit bad. Bank failure, I believe.

And somewhere I read that Liechtenstein is currently the richest nation in Europe.

Thanks so much for reading. Happy winter vacation!


End file.
